


Like Constellations

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed





	Like Constellations

It's that magic hour where everything should be quiet, and everyone asleep. Alex even refers to it as the magic hour, mostly to himself, but once to Ryland when they'd both been awake, trying to watch all six _Star Wars_ movies in one night without passing out. They'd almost made it, but Alex had run out of Skittles and the resulting sugar crash had caused him to trip over a pile of DVDs and fall asleep where he'd landed on the floor, because it was flat and not too many things were poking him.

Tonight, though, he can hear someone in the lounge. There's laptop noises and also some humming, so he's fairly certain it's Gabe. Alex slips out of his bunk, careful not to kick Nate's curtain as he climbs down, and pads into the lounge.

Gabe is on the couch, leaning over the laptop, his head moving in time to the music that must be pounding into his ears through the headphones. Alex walks over and lifts them off his head. “Gabe,” he says, “it's late.”

“I know, dude! Here, you need to listen to this shit, it's _awesome_.” Gabe holds out the headphones, grinning.

“How many Red Bulls have you had in the last four hours?” Alex asks, taking the headphones and setting them aside. Gabe holds up three fingers. “That's about what I figured. You need to sleep, dude, we've got an in-store thing in the morning. Which is-” he pauses to check the clock, “five hours from now.”

“I can make it,” Gabe insists, but his insistence is undermined by a yawn.

Alex closes the laptop and sets the headphones on top of it. He sits down next to Gabe on the couch and pulls on Gabe's arm. “C'mere. You get five minutes of cuddling, and then you're going to take a nap.”

“You're not my mom.” But Gabe curls against him with a sigh, fitting his long legs onto the seat, and Alex turns a little, letting Gabe lay on top of him. “I'm glad you're not my mom,” Gabe says after a moment of silence.

Alex can't help but laugh. He rubs Gabe's arm, feeling him relax a little bit. “You know, there's a reason that we have a sign on the fridge suggesting that nobody have caffeine after midnight,” he whispers. “You're the epitome of that reason right now, my friend.”

“I am the epitome of nothing,” Gabe sighs. His arms tighten around Alex's waist. “You're my favorite pillow,” he mumbles.

“I think you should go to bed now,” Alex replies, but he slides his hands over Gabe's neck and shoulders anyway. “In your own bunk, Gabe.”

“My bunk does not have an Alex. Thus, it pales in comparison to this couch.”

“How you can form a complete sentence right now, I have no idea,” Alex tells him. Gabe presses his face into Alex's shirt and mumbles something about the power of the cobra, and also Red Bull and Halloween candy. There might have been something about robots in there, too, but Alex can't think about it too hard or he'll laugh some more, and this is supposed to be about getting Gabe to go to bed, not Gabe doing his comedy routine.

He looks down at the top of Gabe's head, a little bit fuzzy without his glasses, and flicks his ear. “Bed.”

“No. You stay here with me.” Gabe rubs his cheek against Alex's stomach. “Stay,” he says again, and lets out a long, slow, sleepy breath, obviously intent on not moving an inch.

Alex sighs. “Fine,” he groans, but he can't help the smile that's pulling at his mouth. “You're such a dick,” he adds, and Gabe makes a little contented noise and manages to snuggle closer still.


End file.
